


Barton's Farm

by orphan_account



Series: Barton & Co. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Barton Family, Barton Farm, Bonding, Daddyhawk, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Laura Barton is... eccentric, Papa Bear Clint, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Team as Family, and hormonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twin’s first night at the farm. Storytelling and hilarity quickly ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barton's Farm

**Author's Note:**

> ANNNND here's the sequel to Barton's Mess. I do apologize for how long this took, my new job has been wearing me out. This is not realy plot heavy... like at all. Fluff. mostly. Anyways, Enjoy!

 

* * *

_ "Family is not an important thing. It's everything." _

  
__\- Michael J. Fox_ _

* * *

“Are we there yet?”

“We’re not anymore there than we were when you asked five minutes ago.”

Pietro grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. They had finally been cleared to leave the Helicarrier and now they were driving out to the Old Man’s farm.

And said driving was taking _forever_.

Clint looked at him over his sunglasses, “We’ve only got about an hour left, kid. Find something to distract yourself with.”

“That is easier said than done.” Pietro retorted, glancing at his sister.

Wanda was sleeping in the middle seat of the pick-up truck, her head resting against Clint’s arm with her legs kicked over his lap.

Pietro, as bored as he was, wouldn’t consider waking her up for the entertainment she could undoubtedly provide. She hadn’t been sleeping well since Sokovia, and it was mostly his fault.

Despite the fact that he’d lived, she was having nightmares about his near death. She _had_ been in his mind when he’d decided to sacrifice himself to save Clint and the kid.

When he’d made the conscious decision to, for all intents and purposes, die for someone else. To leave her behind.

And now she was having nightmares about it, to the point where she hadn’t slept a full night since. She was having nightmares where Clint didn’t notice Pietro’s intentions in time and didn’t save him.

Nightmares of him sprawled on the ground, dying from bullet wounds and quipping at their archer who could only watch with horrified eyes.

The fact that it hadn’t happened that way, that he _was_ safe and alive, didn’t seem to help her sleep.

So, yes, Pietro was loathe to wake his finally sleeping sister.

Which meant he was left with only one other source of entertainment.

He turned to smirk at Clint.

“Well, as far as distractions go, you will suffice. You must have some halfway decent stories.” He teased, hoping to provoke the man into telling him some.

For a man who couldn’t seem to resist bantering and teasing the entire team, Clint was short of words when it came to his past.

Despite his earlier promise to tell Pietro all about his life story.

But now they were alone. When he’d tried before the rest of the team had still been lingering in the background.

This, however, wasn’t the first time Pietro had pestered him for stories. They may be an hour away _now_ , but it had been several hours of driving already.

Hopefully the fifth time was the charm. The third certainly hadn’t been.

Clint sighed.

And then, he surprised the speedster by doing exactly what he’d asked for.

“You know, when we all first moved into the tower things were pretty crazy…”

Pietro listened avidly as Clint told him about how Stark had invited them to all move in to the tower. About how for the first year no one did, and then Banner had finally caved.

After that they all trickled in, Rogers having held out the longest. He hadn’t joined them until after SHIELD was destroyed.

Clint told him about the prank wars and the movie nights and the charity events followed by the press events and everything else under the sun the team had gotten up to.

But what really caught Pietro’s attention was when the archer talked about Stark.

“He’s not a bad guy, y’know.” Clint told him.

Pietro started to protest until Wanda nudged him with her foot.

Surreptitiously, he glanced over to see she appeared to still be asleep. _Appeared_ being the keyword.

Well, Pietro wouldn’t give her away if she wanted to feign sleep.

Inwardly he grumbled, outwardly he didn’t interrupt Barton as he continued to talk about Stark.

“He _is_ a bit of an asshole,” Clint was saying, “But then, we all were. You put that many big personalities in one space and things either fall in place or fall apart.”

“We got lucky, and after our initial falling apart, we managed to fall in place. With some occasional falling apart in the mix.”

Clint grinned both at the memories and the sight of familiar landmarks out the windshield.

They were almost there, and they’d gone twenty minutes without Pietro asking how close they were. A new record.

Maybe story time _had_ been a good idea, he mused.

“That doesn’t mean we didn’t have some fun with him, from time to time.”

Pietro perked up. “And…? You can’t leave it there old man.”

Clint chuckled, but complied.

“For the longest time Tony thought me and Nat were secretly married or something,” He told him with a smirk, “We may have played up that angle for as long as we could.”

Pietro grinned, he could imagine that easily. The two former agents delighting in dropping false clues for the genius, driving him to distraction.

To be fair, he’d seen enough of Clint and Romanov to see how Stark had drawn that conclusion, and knew they likely wouldn’t have had to do much to implicate their being together.

Natasha would have probably lounged around in Clint’s clothes, stolen his coffee and used him as a chair all while wearing that arrow necklace he’d spotted around her neck.

Clint would have massaged her shoulders when she got upset, kissed her cheek when he greeted her, and always checked on her first after a fight.

These were all things Pietro had seen the pair do in the short time he’d known them.

The assassins would be sure to keep it subtle enough that Stark wouldn’t be able to come to one conclusion or another.

“How long did it take him to realize you were married to someone else?” He asked gleefully.

Clint laughed, “Up until I brought him and the team home to meet Laura,” He confessed, “His face….”

The pair cracked up, Clint from the memory of Tony’s gob smacked expression and Pietro from his imagining of it.

When they calmed down, Pietro asked a question that had been bothering him for a while.

“But, Stark wasn’t completely wrong was he?” He asked, tentatively. He was aware he could be on shaky ground with this question, “You and Romanov… you are more than just friends. More than just best friends even.”

Clint went quiet.

Just when Pietro thought Clint was going to ignore his question, he answered.

“Nat… she’s my soulmate. That sounds cheesy as hell, but it’s the only word that fits. Life partner works too, I guess. Sounds a bit better at least. I love Laura and the kids, I’d die for all of them in a heartbeat, but Natasha’s different.” He rambled.

Pietro frowned, “I do not understand.”

Family came first, did it not? That was Pietro’s parents had always told him, it was what he and Wanda lived by.

Clint sighed, “I’m not doing a good job of explaining it. Let’s see… Tasha is who I trust the most, my first priority in all things, and the first person I look to when something happens. My love for Laura doesn’t change that. It’s just separate.”

“Just imagine, years down the road you and Wanda have both settled down with families and everything,” Clint tried to explain, “You would love your family, your friends whatever, but Wanda would still come first. Always. Nat’s my Wanda.”

And Pietro _did_ understand.

Clint and Natasha may not be traditionally family, but it was the same thing.

Because Clint was right, no matter what changed in his life down the road, Wanda would always be his first priority. His other half. The one person he couldn’t, wouldn’t, live without.

“That… yes. I do understand that.” Pietro answered quietly.

“I thought you might.”

The pair of men shared smiles, content in the knowledge that they understood something about each other that few others would.

Between them, Wanda smiled too.

* * *

 

It was a morning just like any other on the Barton farm. Cooper and Lila were out playing while Laura puttered around the house.

She was in the middle of searching the kitchen for something pineapple flavored, she had a strange craving for pineapple, when she heard the sound of a truck pulling up.

The sound was distinct and familiar.

Not daring to hope, Laura whirled around to see a very familiar man indeed standing in the doorway.

Unconsciously her hand rose to cover her mouth, “Clint.”

He was _home._

And he wasn’t alone.

Standing uncertainly behind him were two figures.

She smiled, “Welcome home, you three.”

The siblings startled at her statement, likely not having expected her to include them in the sentiment.

But Laura knew what they did not. Clint didn’t bring just anyone home, no matter the circumstances.

He and Natasha had dozens of safe houses all over the world, and at least a few other than here that were off of even Shield’s grid.

He only brought people home if he considered them family. If he trusted them completely.

First it had been Fury and Natasha, then the team, and now the twins.

Their family just kept expanding. Laura wouldn’t have it any other way, Clint either she knew.

She’d grown up an only child, with two workaholic parents, and as a result a big extensive family was all she’d ever wanted.

Clint stepped forward and swept her carefully into his arms, Laura going happily.

She leaned into him, momentarily forgetting how badly she’d previously wanted something with pineapple to eat.

When they separated she turned to the twins, “You must be Pietro and Wanda.” She commented, crossing her arms over her pregnant belly.

Wanda smiled bashfully at her while Pietro looked sideways to Clint. Who gave him a very unsubtle thumbs-up.

Two punks, Clint had called them.

Laura could see where he’d gotten that idea, and could see why he’d gotten attached to them so quickly.

Pietro, Clint had explained already. He _was_ very like Clint had been at that age. And Wanda… from what Laura had heard and could now see, she was very much like how they both hoped Lila would grow up to be.

Yes, it was very clear why Clint had felt that initial connection.

The fact that the connection had become permanent and deeper, spoke highly of the twins.

“I set up one of the guestrooms for you,” Laura offered, “I hope you two don’t mind sharing. We’re in the process of converting one into a nursery and the other is Natasha’s.”

“Sharing is fine.” Wanda was quick to assure, the back of her hand brushing Pietro’s.

Laura smiled, she’d fully expected that answer.

Clint, who’d been happily observing the interaction, stepped in.

“It’s upstairs, first room on the left.” He pointed towards the stairs, “The bathroom is across the hall. We only have two, so morning showers get a bit crazy around here. Laura is the worst. She’ll steal all the hot water if you’re not careful.”

Laura glared playfully at him before giving in and laughing.

She glanced over at the twins, inviting them to share her bemusement with her husband’s antics.

Wanda happily smiled at her, while Pietro once again looked away.

Unperturbed, she _had_ spent years with Clint and Natasha after all, Laura ploughed on. “Make yourselves at home, dinner is at 7 every night. Lila and Cooper should be back around 6 if you want to come down and meet them.”

With that she turned to continue raiding the kitchen for tropical fruits, coconut sounded good as well…

Clint watched her go down the hall fondly.

He turned back to the twins, Wanda looked curious while Pietro raised an eyebrow at him.

“She’s… unique. And she’s always worse when she’s pregnant.” He shrugged, “You get used to it.”

“If you say so.” Pietro said, voice colored with disbelief.

Wanda elbowed him in the ribs, “I like her.”

Clint just grinned at them both, “Go.” He made shooing motions, “The room is all set up. Go unpack and shower and relax.”

The twins exchanged a look, but hesitantly moved up the stairs to do just that.

Clint whistled a tune as he turned to join Laura in the kitchen.

It was good to be home.

* * *

 

Wanda bounced onto her bed, surveying their new room as Pietro took his turn to shower.

It had clearly been set up for two. There were two twin beds pushed up against one wall, two dressers, and there was even a small desk and a bookshelf full of books.

_And_ the dressers and closet were surprisingly filled with clothes that looked to be their sizes and preferred styles.

This all led her to one conclusion.

Clint had told Laura of their coming to live with them long before he’d asked them to. Maybe even before they’d switched sides.

That was… a staggering revelation. But not a completely unexpected one. Wanda knew, through the other Avengers, that Clint had a history of taking in strays.

But this… this was more than she’d expected. They’d been given a room, redesigned for their use. A permanent place to stay.

It was almost like he was inviting them to join his family.

And the fact that, that idea was so far the most likely was something Wanda didn’t dare believe.

She and Pietro hadn’t had a real home, a real family in over a decade. And if Clint was truly offering them that… she didn’t know if they’d ever be able to leave again.

Just then, Pietro sped into the room.

He was dressed in only a towel and looked harried. “She…she…” he stuttered, pointing out to the hall.

Wanda raised an alarmed eyebrow, “What did she do?”

Pietro took a moment to visibly gather himself, “She came in…while I was _showering_. And took my clothes to wash, all while chatting at me.”

_At_ was certainly the right word, Pietro thought uncharitably, as he hadn’t been participating in that conversation other than to yelp. It had been a manly yelp too. Not some girly scream.

Wanda stared at him. “You…She…”

Pietro glared at his twin as she dissolved into laughter.

“It’s not funny.” He pouted.

She just laughed harder.

* * *

 

That night when they came down for dinner, Pietro was surprised once again.

He’d expected Laura to be cooking and Clint to be… sharpening his arrows or something of the sort.

What he found instead was Clint standing over the stove wearing a ridiculous apron that said, ‘ _kiss the chef’_ while Laura sat at the bar, typing away at a laptop.

She even seemed to be narrating what she was typing, “And the crew of sleuths entered the decrepit house…Or should I say group of detectives? The mystery solving gang? Clint?”

Clint didn’t answer right away, as he taste tested the contents of the smaller pot.

“You’re the writer ma’am.” He replied finally, “But you could ask one of them.”

The twins, unaware that Clint had noticed their arrival, startled.

Laura turned on them with a wolfish smile. “So? What sounds better: sleuths? Detectives? Oh! Inspectors?”

Wanda and Pietro exchanged an incredulous look, a silent _‘is she serious?’_

 Clint seeing their expressions, turned to face them, conveniently placing his back to Laura.

“ _Play along._ ” He mouthed at them.

And reluctantly, they did.

“I like detectives.” Wanda commented eventually, “Keeps it simple.”

Pietro, of course, disagreed. “Sleuths. It is less common. Attention catching.”

Laura frowned, “And I think I like inspectors. Maybe I’ll use all three just at different places in the story…” she trailed off.

“Sounds good babe.” Clint agreed, stirring the contents of one of the pots while adding seasoning.

Laura was no longer listening as she began typing furiously.

Just as Wanda and Pietro made a move to sit at the kitchen table, the back door opened with a bang and two kids darted into the room.

They took one look at their dad before they launched themselves at him.

Clint hastily dropped the spoon and whirled around to catch them, laughing as he hugged them tightly.

“Hey Coop. Lila. I’m home.” He told them, kissing the tops of their heads.

After several long moments he pried first Cooper and then Lila off of him, setting them just in front of the twins.

“Cooper, Lila, this is Pietro and Wanda. They’re going to be staying with us for a while. Kids, these are my, well kids.” Clint rubbed the back of his head.

“Kids meet the kids.” He finished sheepishly.

He really was awful at introductions.

Pietro leveled an amused look at him. Clint didn’t need to be able to read his mind to know what the other was thinking.

Wanda meanwhile smiled, crouching down to be closer to their level. “Hello.”

Lila smiled back happily, “Are you a new Auntie and Uncle too?” she asked curiously.

Surprised, Wanda glanced up at Clint.

He just grinned at her and winked, “Yep. This here is your Auntie Wanda and Uncle Pietro.”

Cooper and Lila both nodded very seriously at this, before jumping forward to hug them.

“We don’t get many visitors,” Clint tried to explain around his laughter.

He couldn’t help it, the image in front of him was just too funny.

Cooper, already a lady’s man, had been the one to hug Wanda. They painted an adorable picture.

Lila, however, had gone for Pietro. Who hadn’t crouched down, leaving her to cling to his legs.

The speedster looked completely flabbergasted, before reaching down and patting her head.

“The last visitors we had were the team,” He continued once he got his breath back, “They know that new people brought here are family.”

Both twins whipped their heads around to stare at him.

Suspecting that he was inviting them into his family was one thing, for him to actually say it explicitly was another.

“You mean…” Wanda was the one to find her voice first.

Clint glanced at them, surprise written across his face.

“Wasn’t I obvious?”

“You never are dear,” Laura interrupted without looking away from her laptop, “too many years with Shield if you ask me.”

“Probably.” Clint agreed. “But back to what I was saying. Yes. You are most definitely part of the family now. You joined the avengers, you fought beside us, and more importantly you said yes when I invited you home.”

He grinned at them, “You can’t take it back now.”

While the twins, with Lila and Coop still clinging to them, gaped at him Clint turned back to the stove.

“If you don’t go wash up, no dinner.” He called over his shoulder, and instantly Cooper and Lila were releasing them and darting out of the room.

Wanda stood up, looking over to Pietro.

His face was impassive as ever, but she could feel his inner turmoil like it was her own. It was her own, it was theirs.

She reached over and gripped his hand, entwining their fingers.

They hadn’t dared to hope for this, and now it was being offered to them so easily.

She was almost sure she was dreaming. But her dreams were never this descriptive, this full of quirks.

Which meant this must be real.

Together they moved not to the kitchen table like they planned, but to sit at the bar next Laura where they could easily look into the kitchen as Clint cooked.

Neither parent acknowledged their move, other than to shuffle some stuff off the counter so they’d have more room.

The room was silent expect for the sound of Laura’s typing and Clint cooking. But it was a comfortable silence.

It was silent not because no one had anything to say to the others, but because there was nothing that _needed_ to be said.

Wanda smiled, and for the first time in years, fully relaxed.

Beside her, Pietro did the same.

* * *

_ "In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future." _

  
__-Alex Haley_ _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> There it is :)
> 
> Hope it lived up to expectations, there will be more parts later that address the formation of the 'New' avengers and baby Nathaniel. This was really just pointless fluff lol.
> 
> Also i couldn't resist the scooby-doo reference...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
